An ion generating apparatus that generates ions by corona discharge has a discharge electrode and an induction electrode. To perform stable corona discharge, the distance between the discharge electrode and the induction electrode is required to be maintained with high accuracy. This issue can be resolved if the induction electrode is eliminated. In PTL 1, an ion generating apparatus that uses a constituent component provided near the discharge electrode as the induction electrode is described. In this ion generating apparatus, a support body that is a circuit board that supports the discharge electrode is connected to a high-voltage generating circuit, and the support body functions as the induction electrode.